Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been utilized since about the 1960s. However, for the first few decades of use, the relatively low light output and narrow range of colored illumination limited the LED utilization role to specialized applications (e.g., indicator lamps). As light output improved, LED utilization within other lighting systems, such as within LED “EXIT” signs and LED traffic signals, began to increase. Over the last several years, the white light output capacity of LEDs has more than tripled, thereby allowing the LED to become the lighting solution of choice for a wide range of lighting solutions.
For example, the off-road vehicle market has seen a broad shift toward the use of LEDs in lighting systems due to poor visibility during off-road operation of the off-road vehicle that may be caused by any number of environmental, vehicular, or other conditions. For example, heavy wind, rain, snow, sleet, or other precipitation or particulates in the air may reduce visibility. Further, the off-road vehicle may have limited mounting locations for lighting systems, thereby limiting the vehicle's light output. Further, an operator may have to make compromises between which lighting modules to mount within the system due to limited space, which may limit his ability to signal vehicle operations to other vehicles in the area.
In general, lighting systems are mounted to an off-road vehicle by a mounting apparatus. Further, lighting systems become increasingly heavier with the addition of more and more lighting modules. Thus, the larger the system, the greater the strain on the mounting apparatus. For example, lighting systems may frequently shift, rotate, or break off of the off-road vehicle due to failure of the mounting apparatus during operation of the off-road vehicle on uneven terrain.
Efforts continue, therefore, to develop lighting systems which maximize light output, minimize weight and use of mounting space, and enable all required and optional signaling options to be performed.